


“What Did He Do To You?”

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gen, High School, Kenny cares about his friends, Minor Violence, Stop please..., Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Upon arriving at school, Kenny gets a vibe that someone he cares about was horribly wronged. He didn't want to be right, yet he was.(Whumptober Day 6: Stop, please)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Karen is 11 and Kenny and Butters are 16.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 12





	“What Did He Do To You?”

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Bullying description, violence description

At about 6am, the kids all piled into the backseat of Sharon’s car. The night before was a tad bit strange, but Kenny was calm knowing that Karen had a comfortable, warm night of rest and a meal that wasn’t from the frozen breakfast section or the corner store. And Kenny was feeling a bit better than he was last night.

Maybe Randy was right after all.

Sharon turned the radio on, hoping to dull the awkward silence.

As they pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road, Sharon decided to get a conversation flowing.

“So, is everyone excited for school today?”

Kenny didn’t answer. He just stared out the window, waiting for the conversation to pass.

“I’m a little excited.” Karen piped up. “I’m getting my grade for my art project today, and I think I did pretty well.”

“That’s nice.” Sharon responded. “Stan? How about you?”

Kenny tried to block out the conversation, focusing on the passing cars and wondering how so many lives intertwined and how so many stories went untold.

In truth, however, he was trying to block out his own feelings.

Truth be told, there was this sinking feeling in his stomach that today was going to be a rough day. He didn’t know why, but something didn’t sit right with him. He tried ignoring it the best he could, but the feeling persisted.

* * *

Stan and Kenny got out of the car, holding their bags.

“Bye mom. See you later.”

“See you later, Stanley.”

Kenny moved toward the driver’s side.

“Mrs. Marsh?”

“Yes, Kenny?”

“Just wanted to thank you for last night.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. And if you have any other issues, don’t hesitate popping over. Although, I wouldn’t want you walking all the way there again.”

“That’s fair. Have a great day, Mrs. Marsh.”

“You too, Ken.”

As Kenny opened the doors to the massive high school, his first instinct became incredibly clear.

Find Butters.

He bolted straight to the cafeteria, hoping to find him there. Once actually in the cafeteria, he walked around every wall and corner in hopes of finding him. In not time, however, he heard someone whimpering.

“Please stop it. I’ll give you what you want.”

What the fuck?

He crouched down, hoping to find whoever was whimpering that.

Bingo.

There was Butters.

“Eric, just leave me alone. Here, just… take it. I don’t care.”

“Leo, leo, hey, just me.” Kenny whispered, trying to help.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“Butters, it’s me!”

“...Kenny?”

“Yeah, just me, Buttercup. Whatever happened earlier, it’s not happening anymore. You’re safe now.”

Butters leaned into Kenny’s parka and started crying a bit. It took a minute to stop and fully calm down, and Kenny waited with him the whole time.

“So. If you don’t mind my asking, what happened earlier?”

“Eric doing his usual. He was harassing me for my lunch money. At first, I wouldn’t give it to him. And then he kicked me in the legs.”

“He WHAT.”

“After he kicked me, I just gave him the money and he left. It still hurts…”

“I know, Butters. I know. How would you feel about going to the principal with this? I feel it would be worth a shot, even if nothing happens.”

“Yeah, I’m just sick and tired of him pushing me around.”

Kenny helped Butters stand up and the two of them made their way to the principals.

* * *

By lunch, the conflict had been resolved. Cartman was given 10 days of in-school suspension, and Butters was allowed to stay with Kenny for the rest of the day, which really helped, as Butters definitely felt safer with Kenny by his side.

The two sat next to each other, and Butters was giving Kenny bits and pieces from his packed lunch. Kenny refused almost everything, but finally gave in at a mixed fruit cup, since he knew that Butters was being sincere in his generosity.

Karen managed to find him in the crowd of high schoolers, and she held her art project in glee.

“I got an A! The teacher really liked it!”

“Holy shitballs, Karen, that’s awesome! Maybe mom’ll have it up on the fridge!”

“Maybe!”


End file.
